Don't Be Scared
by klainerainbow
Summary: Quinn is scared because of her feeling for Rachel but should she be? Will she run away from her feelings forever?
1. Chapter 1

Prom was nearing to an end and Prom King and Queen had been chosen which happened to be Finn and Rachel. Finn gave an awful speech like at Burt and Carole's wedding about how they were Finchel and Puckleberry ect.

Rachel just ignored him the whole time; her mind could only focus on one thing as she stood on that stage. As she looked out into the cheering crowd of teenagers she could only see one person, the blonde haired beauty with a smile that could kill.

Rachel Gave a quick speech thanking everyone for voting for her, she was trying to get through it as quick as possible. The whole way through the prom only one person was on her mind and it was driving her insane

And now the Sports hall was near to empty, all that was left was Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Rachel and, Quinn.

"Yeah, we're gonna set off home, it's getting late. See you guys tomorrow" Finn shouted as him, Kurt and Blaine walked out towards their car leaving Rachel and Quinn left alone.

"So how does it feel to be prom queen?" Quinn said trying to sound like a bitch.

"Pretty shit actually." Rachel replied leaving Quinn shocked. "I mean, it's just a plastic crown isn't it, it doesn't mean anything."

Quinn was going to reply with a snide comment about how it meant everything but before she could Rachel said, quietly, "You deserved it more anyway." As she said this she took the tiara off of her head and handed it to the blonde girl.

"No I don't, I'm just a bitch…" Quinn said, tears starting to fill her eyes. This was the first time Rachel had ever been nice to her so she thought she'd be nice back, I mean she owed it to her, for being so amazing, Right?

"No you're not." Rachel replied, "Well not always" she added jokingly while giving Quinn a playful punch on the arm which they both giggled at.

"Yes I am, but I'm only a bitch because…because…" Quinn stuttered as tears fell down her cheeks, taking mascara with them but she really didn't care.

"Go on." Rachel encouraged Quinn.

"I'm a bitch because I'm scared okay?" Quinn said quickly hoping that Rachel wouldn't hear her.

"What? Why? What are you scared of?" Rachel asked, worry showing in her eyes.

They were both sat at one of the small tables now; Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and continued, "Scared of you. Well not you, but my feelings for you. Seeing you up there on that stage, all beautiful with your dress and your make-up and your perfect hair…" Quinn lost track of thought. "All that was great but then I saw you with him, Finn and it just made me jealous." Rachel looked at Quinn with wide eyes. She was shocked, and amazed.

"The way I feel about you, it scares me, so bad. And every day I just pray that these feelings go away but they never do. I just have to deal with the fact that…. I love you; I am in love with you…" Quinn slowly began to sob. This was the first time she had ever opened up about anything, and it felt good.

Rachel felt a tear stroll down her face and grabbed Quinn and hugged her as hard as she could. "Don't be scared. Why would you be scared about that, silly?" Rachel asked calmly, trying to tell Quinn that everything would be alright.

Rachel slowly started to stroke the soft blonde hair in front of her. "Because I just know that you won't feel the same because you love Finn and I've always been such a bitch to you and what the hell is everybody gonna say when they find out? I'll be a joke…" Quinn continued to sob.

Rachel pulled away and lifted Quinn's chin and kissed her, it was a short kiss but one that meant something, "And how do you know I don't feel the same? I don't love Finn, I did once but we're over, long been over! And you don't have to worry about what everybody will say because nobody has to know."

Quinn blinked the years away and just looked at Rachel for a while; no words just looked at her. "Gosh you're beautiful. You know that right?" Rachel said softly and comfortingly.

Quinn just leaned forward and kissed Rachel slowly, a lingering kiss, full of love. Neither of them knew how this story would play out all trey knew was at this moment they were happy. Very, very happy


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is chapter 2. Thank you so much for all the review, favourites, alerts ect. I always thought it sounded stupid when other author wrote it but they make me so happy! Knowing that people actually like my stories makes me happy! Well i hope this is okay, possible not as good as chapter 2 and i will write chapter 3 depending on reviews ect. Enough babble, read on and... review**

It was the next day and Quinn felt strange, she was confused. She didn't know whether she was happy, frightened, or just like it should never have happened but then why did it feel so right?

They were in Glee Club and Quinn was sat with Finn. They were still dating even though Rachel was the prom queen with him. He is not what she wants but it's the second best thing right? And dating Finn stops her from being judged right? But then why does it feel _so _wrong?

Rachel woke up to her alarm, confused of the night before. _Had that really happened or was it all a dream? _She thought to herself over and over again. It could have been a dream; she had been having a lot of dreams like that over the past couple of months. She really didn't know why because Quinn had been a complete bitch to her but there was just something about her and she swore that every time she looked at Quinn through the corner of her eyes she was staring at her.

She decided to get dressed and sent Quinn a text, "Hey, Erm...last night happened right?" Clicking "Send" was the hardest thing because if it didn't happen then Rachel was in for it!

Quinn heard her phone beep saying that she had a text and hoped that it was Rachel, although it probably wasn't, last night was a dream wasn't it? She hadn't confessed everything to Rachel and then kissed her? Well that's what she hoped! She read the text "Hey, erm...last night happened right?" She just sat there smiling widely at her phone, _no Quinn this is not good! Yes, it happened but it shouldn't have! Should it? _She thought to herself. She was _so _confused. Not knowing whether to be happy or not. She sent a quick message back saying, "We'll talk about it later okay?" She didn't want to seem like she was happy incase Rachel hated her now!

They were at school and they were sat in Spanish class – _boring! _– So Quinn put her hand up and asked to go to the toilets, she really just needed to get out of that classroom. Rachel sat across the room from her and kept looking at her and mouthing words she couldn't understand... This was just driving her insane. Mr Schue said she could go so she got up and walked out. She was walking down the hall when she heard somebody calling her name behind her "Quinn! Quinn! QUINN!" She turned around to see a half smiling, half crying Rachel.

Rachel just launched herself at Quinn and kissed her, both of her hands on the sides of her face. Quinn didn't kiss back; she was in shock so she pushed her away. "What did you do that for?" Quinn said as angrily as she could, but really she wasn't angry at all. "Sorry i just thought..." Rachel stuttered trying to think of a good enough reason as to why she kissed her but there wasn't a reason...she just, wanted to. "I'm sorry..." Rachel said quietly looking down at her feet.

"No, its okay...I'm the one who's sorry, i just didn't see you coming!" Quinn said reassuringly; grabbing Rachel's hand and smiling sweetly at her "I'm sorry!"

They heard footsteps coming and they both panicked; they grabbed each other's hands and running into the toilets. They both giggled so much, both out of breath! "Well that was close" Quinn said laughing as she grabbed the back of Rachel's neck and kissed her passionately, Rachel instantly kissed back and slid her arm around the small of Quinn's back. Both laughing against each other's lips, "i love you" Quinn whispered against Rachel's soft pink lips. "i love you too" Rachel whispered back and they continued kissing, hand entwining, the moment was perfect but what they didn't realise was a utterly shocked Santana stood in the doorway, they door half open.. And she just whispered to herself "I knew it" with a mischievous grin on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. Thank you so much for all the favourites alerts ect. Well enjoy! And Review?**

They pulled apart from each other for a second a just smiled before Rachel saw Santana walk in, smiling to herself. "So what are you two up to eh?" Santana said with a giant smirk on her face. Rachel pushed Quinn away from her before quickly saying "nothing, why?" There was panic in her voice.

"Oh... you both just looked sort of..._busy" _Santana replied putting emphasis on the word 'busy' to imply that she had seen what they were doing.

"No, I'm just washing my hands. I have no idea what you're talking about!" Quinn said way more calmly than she felt.

"Oh, that's why i just walked in on you sucking the faces off of each other?" Santana replied getting bitchier.

"I-I-I have no idea what you're t-talking about!" Rachel stuttered, Quinn gave her a death glare. "I'm not a lesbian!" Rachel said quickly regretting it.

Santana smirked, "I never said that you were." And she walked away, leaving the two girls stood there shocked, panicking, and hoping that Santana didn't tell anybody what just happened!

They were sat in Glee Club, Rachel and Quinn sat at the other side of the room to each other. Santana walked in and gave them both the most mischievous grin that she could. _Well this is going to be fun, _Santana thought to herself; know that she had them wrapped around her little finger.

"You look nice today Quinn, don't you think Rachel?" Santana said loudly getting everybody's attention.

"Erm, yeah i suppose!" Rachel replied trying to look confused at her statement but she knew exactly what Santana was doing.

"Aw, Rachel's got the hots for Quinn, has she?" Santana shouted out playfully and everybody laughed. Everybody thought it was joke but Rachel and Quinn did not find it funny at all.

"Santana, would you just stop!" Quinn shouted at her. Everybody stared at her; Quinn had never defended Rachel before, she was usually the one insulting her!

"Quinn, it was a joke! Why are you so offended? It wasn't even aimed at you!" Finn said, confused as much as everybody else in the room. "Yeah Quinn, you've never liked Rachel, usually you'd just insult her along with Santana." Mercedes called out.

"Yeah Quinn, come on. Tell us why you're defending Rachel all of a sudden!" Santana said knowing that she had them both right where she wanted them.

Quinn just panicked; whatever she said right now would be taken out of context by that _bitch_ Santana. So she just ran, ran out of the Choir room. She didn't know where she was going; she just had to get away!

To everybody's surprise Rachel ran after her, shouting behind her. "Quinn, stop running! Quinn...please?" Quinn stopped and thought about what she was going to say for a second but she couldn't think, that was the problem and talking to Rachel right now was just going to make everything worse so she just shouted "Rachel, I can't do this right now! Can you just leave me alone please?" She didn't want to be so harsh but she was just so confused and angry and she didn't know how she felt!

Rachel stood there watching Quinn run away from her, a tear strolling down her face and she whispered to herself. "I'm not giving up on you, not now!"

**Thank you for reading! I will most likely be writing a Chapter 4 soon! Have any ideas of how i could continue this and make it better just put it in a review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. Been busy-busy! Thank you so so much for all the favourites, review, alerts ect. They make me so happy! Well here is chapter 4. Enjoy and review?**

Quinn had to clear her head so after sitting at the park bench for about an hour jut thinking things over, her thoughts were too much for her so she decided to head to the Lima Bean to get a coffee and hopefully clear her head some more. She did think about going home but then she would have to explain to her parents why she wasn't at school and them shouting at her would just make everything worse right now.

She was sat there, looking at the window that had rain running down it, mirroring the tears that fell down her face. She heard a beep to show that she had a text. _It better not be her. _She thought to herself. It read, "_Quinn, if you're reading this then you can ignore it and pretend that this week never happened or you can call me, talk about it because I don't want us to end like this._" It was from Rachel.

Quinn stared at the message, thinking about what would be the right thing to do. Follow her head and pretend like the week had never happened or follow her heart and call Rachel back and work things out. She was so frustrated with everything that she just threw her phone at the floor and cried, hard!

She hid her head in her arms that rested on the table hoping that nobody could see her because everybody probably thought that she was insane, to be honest she felt like she was insane.

After she had had an hour or so to calm down she slowly picked her phone up off of the floor and put the pieces back together. It felt like as she did that, she was putting the pieces of her heart back together because she felt broken and only one person could make her feel whole and that was the first name that came up on her screen and she switched her phone back on.

It was another text from Rachel which read, "_Ok, so i guess by you not replying you want to forget about us, its okay. I understand, honestly i do! We can go back to being enemies now." _As soon as Quinn read this she didn't have time to think, she instantly pressed the "phone" button, not quite realising what she was doing.

"Hello? Quinn?" Rachel asked as she just heard heavy breathing and nothing else, she started to panic a little. "Quinn are you alright?"

A tear strolled down her face as she spoke the first words she had in hours. "Yeah Rachel, I'm fine, i just need to see you okay? Meet me at the Lima Bean now? Please?" She started to sound like she was begging but she didn't care. If it meant that she could see and talk to Rachel then she would beg all she wanted.

"Yeah, I'm setting off now. I'll be there in about 10 minutes. Bye" Rachel was about to shut her phone when she heard Quinn say something she never thought she'd say after all they had been through.

"Bye Rachel, I love you." She whispered against her phone and shut her phone, realising quickly what she had said and instantly regretting it. _Did Rachel hear that? Shit! _She thought to herself.

**Thank you for reading. Working on Chapter 5 now! I don't know how many more chapters there will be but i like where this story is going so, yes it is actually going somewhere ;) well i hope you like it and review? Constructive criticism? Any ideas for a future plot?**


End file.
